universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
EQG Trixie Lulamoon
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - TBA TBA Side B - TBA TBA Up B - TBA TBA Down B - TBA TBA Final Smash - TBA TBA KOSFX KOSFX1: A short exclamation of pain from said character KOSFX2: Another short exclamation Star KOSFX: A long scream or exclamation from said character Screen KOSFX: The sound that would play when said character hits the screen Taunts Up: A taunt. This dosen't have much point, other then being a small animation that plays. Can occasionally be used to distract enemies. Sd: Same as above Dn: Also same as above Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Some kind of victory animation that would play after they win. Victory 2: Same as above Victory 3: Same as above Lose/Clap: An animation that would play if they lost Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Picture that would be used as their dialog portrait between battles in classic mode. Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Picture of the character looking happy or disappointed after losing or winning in classic mode. Character Description A short description of character Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *List some advantages the character has Cons *List some disadvantages the character has Symbol A logo or symbol to represent the character's franchise. Victory Music Their victory theme. Kirby Hat What Kirby would look like after inhaling them. Exclusive stickers Stickers that represent the character's franchise Trophy A list of trophies that would represent the character's franchise. Wiimote Sound The sound that would play after selecting them Classic Mode A short description of how their classic mode story would play out. Easter Eggs Snake Codec What would Solid Snake and the rest of the Metal Gear characters have to say about this character Your Own Codec If your own Lawl spinoff has a codec similar to Snake or Palutena, then how would they react to this character Palutena's Guidance What does Palutena know about this character Role In (Insert Story Name) Self explanatory. What role do they serve in your story mode? A villian? A hero? Extra Title Card TBA Crowd Cheer How the crowd reacts to this character's victories Video Music The music that plays in the first half of this character's moveset video Ending Music The music that plays in the second half of this character's moveset video Lawl Food What consumable item would represent this character's franchise Video Moveset Palette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Additional information to mention here. Category:Playable Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Equestria Girls Category:Female Teenager Category:Guitar Player Category:Cute Characters Category:Hot and Sexy Category:Human Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Super Smash Crash. DxJ